Pokémon: OC Adventures
by Stuffy Things
Summary: Camp Trainers, a place of mystery... Kids are going missing all over the place, and only small traces have been found. We wonder how they're faring, but at the same time, we worry. The forest is full of dangers, and they could be out there alone. Please, help us! (SYOC) (OC form closed.)
1. Introduction and OC Form

**Heya, there! Just want to let you know, this story is no longer taking OCs. Here we go, let's get started!**

_Here is an OC I have made that I will use throughout the story._

Name: Jaimie Kirk

**Human Appearance:** Will usually wear something bright-colored or with many colors. She has pale skin and long, brown hair going down to her shoulder blades. Has hazel brown eyes and emerald green studs.

**Personality: **She is bright and cheery, yet very kind. Occasionally, Jaimie likes to be alone and enjoys the support of friends.

**Likes/Dislikes: **_Likes: _Friends, berries, enjoys reading specific books. _Dislikes: _Bullies, spiders, ignorant people.

Age: 14

**Species: **_To be revealed... (Or already revealed for most of you.)_

**Quirks (Things/traits you keep as a Pokémon): **Rarely see her hazel eyes thought the slits when she is excited.

**Moveset: **_To be revealed..._

**Other: **None.

**Here is the prolouge.**

Jaimie was just sitting on her front porch, breathing in and out the fresh air as she just sat on the concrete block that was her front porch.

Then, the mailman came by, so Jaimie quickly checked the mail. There was an envelope in the mailbox that said, _'To: Pokémon Champion of this household.'_

So, Jaimie opened the envelope. It read:

_"Dear Ms./Mr. Pokémon Champion of current household,_

_You are formally invited to the Battle Tournament which is placed in Camp Trainers. Camp Trainers is a campsite where Pokémon champions of each household compete against each other via Wi-Fi battle. Please sign your name on the bottom of this letter to obtain access to Camp Trainers. You may use a Generation _IV, V, or VI team to compete.

_From, The Pokémon Battle Company._

_Signed, _.'_

Jaimie quickly wrote down her name and resent the letter. The mailman came and picked it up.

Little did she know, Jaimie and others would experience more than just 3DS to 3DS Clash...


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting of Old Friends!

**Welcome to chapter 1! The following OC Pokémon are taken: Abra, Bannete, Cyndaquil, Shinx, Zorua,Murkrow. Enjoy chapter 1!**

As Jaimie got on the Pokémon Tournament bus, (if you saw the mini-chapter during Introduction) she felt like people she knew were on. She called out for one of her friends when she was seated. She called out, "Leo? Are you on?" A voice responded, "You bet I am." Jaimie replied once more, "Is everyone else here?" "We sure are!" Four other voices called out. "Good." Jaimie replied again. She continued, "Because we're all going to be in the tournament!" After that was said, all six voices cheered.

After the bus finally got to the destination camp, everyone saw the boys and girls cabins. Jaimie, Livia/Liv, Layla, Sarah, (those were the other girls' except Jaimie's names) and the other girls at the tournament rushed into the girls cabin. Alexander, (that is the other boy's name) Leo, and the other boys rushed into the boy's cabin.

While the girls were unpacking, Jaimie said, "So, Liv, what gen team are you using?" Livia responded, "I'm using Gen 6. What about you?" Jaimie replied, "I am using Gen 5. Sarah, Layla, how about you?" Sarah told Jaimie the answer. "Layla and I are using Gen 4." Layla nodded. "Cool! We all better win, along with Alexander and Leo." Jaimie exclaimed in delight.

While the boys were unpacking Alexander told Leo "All six of us better win. Then we would all move on!" Leo replied, "I have a feeling we all will win." Suddenly, Layla sneaked out of the girl's cabin and into the boy's. She carefully tip toed near Alexander and, without warning, shouted "Boo!" Alexander was totally startled. "Layla!" He yelled. Next Layla startled Leo. Leo bellowed, "Layla! You should be in the girl's cabin!" She responded, "Sorry! I couldn't help it!"

Livia noticed Layla was gone, with her eyes glued to a book. "Layla!" She called out. Jaimie asked, "What is it, Livia?" Livia told Jaimie "Layla is missing!" Jaimie instantly got up and went to search for Layla.

"He he he..." Layla giggled, still sneaking around. She thought out loud, "What should I do?" A sudden voice said, "Come with me. That is what." Layla replied to the voice, "OK...?" She then saw someone... or was it some thing, wrapped in a cape. She followed the thing as it slowly walked through the dark forest. Good thing Layla was wearing her black boots, because there was quite a few puddles in that forest. Finally, Layla saw light. The light was coming from a crystal past a few trees. "Touch the crystal, you will be what you have wanted to be." The thing said. Layla touched the crystal. Suddenly, a light glew all around her. Her skin grew darker than normal until it was black, her eyes turned pink, her teeth turned yellow with a yellow zipper-like thing on the side, her ears went up higher on her head, she grew a spike on her head with a dangling black blob of what seemed to be hair grew off the spike, she grew a small, yellow tail with a yellow spiky ball at the end of it, her legs and feet grew into little stubs, her 5 fingers on each hand grew to 3, and she shrank down to only 3'07. (3 feet 7 inches)

Layla tried to say "What just happened?" but all that came out was "Bane bane Banette?" She then quickly covered her mouth. She looked into a nearby pond and the reflection staring back at her was a Banette. She tried to say "I am dreaming." but what came out was "Ette bane Banette." She tried to say "Maybe I should think in my head now." The result was "Banette bane bane bane ette ette Banette bane." "Lol this is funny!" "Ette bane bane Banette!" _'I guess I am a Banette now, but that person said I would become what I want to be. Well I did and do want to be a Pokémon, so I guess it was my personality that chose my Pokémon. Who cares I am a freaking Banette!' _Layla thought. _'Time to scare someone!'_ she continued thinking.

Livia and Jaimie were still looking for Layla. They called out, "Layla! Where are you? Come out come out wherever you are!" Suddenly, Jaimie screamed in pain. "OW! My head!" Livia asked, "Jaimie, what's wrong? Did you hit your head or something?" "No, my head just hurts like crazy!" Jaimie replied. "Do you need an ice pack?" Livia asked, concerned. "No thanks, Liv. I'll be fine. Hopefully." Jaimie responded. Liv asked Jaimie "Why is your skin so yellow?" It was true. Jaimie's usually tan skin was turning yellow, while her shoulders and chest were turning brown. Her hair grew back into her, her feet turned into feet with 3 toes each, one in the back and two in the front. Hands, the same thing, except with claws. Her nose grew into a little white snout. The inside of her ears was white. Jaimie's eyes appeared to be closed. She grew a tail with a bit of a brown loopy circle (kind of like on Umbreon's tail) near the middle of the tail but closer to the tip. She shrank down until she was 2'11. (2 feet 11 inches.)

Livia saw what happened. She was amazed. She exclaimed, "How did you do that!?" Jaimie tried to reply "I don't know." but what she said was "Ah Abra Abra." Who will be next? Find out!

**Cliffhanger! Who will become a Pokémon next? Find out in chapter 2. LOLZ those cliffhangers... See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Damian

**Welcome to chapter 2! The following OC Pokémon are taken: Abra, Banette, Cyndaquil, Lucario, Murkrow, Shinx, Froakie, Growlithe. Enjoy!**

Back in the boy's cabin, a boy was looking in his suitcase for something. He found his lunch box, his Pokémon book, his special locket (don't question it), his 3DS, but none of them were what he wanted. "Damian! Hurry up" another boy shouted. "I'm coming!" Damian shouted. He quickly ran out of the cabin and towards the forest.

Damian thought out loud, "Hey, my head and stomach hurt really bad." He suddenly stopped in his tracks and fell onto the ground. "Oww..." He said. Damian's skin around his chest stayed the same color, on his shoulders, hands, and feet turned black with pink circles on the feet, near his eyes also turning black with two dangling black things near his new blue ears. Any where there was not black, pale, or pink there was blue. On the back of the palms of his hands there was white spikes, 1 on each hand. He turned into a Lucario.

Damian tried to say "What happened?" but what he really said was "Lu Lucario?" He was testing his voice for a while: "Hello there, Lucario." "Car lu, Lucario." "Randomness!" "Lucario!" "Okay, this is just weird." "Lu, car lu cario lucar." _'I should do this now. Just think in my head. So I can understand myself.' _Damian thought. _'I can understand you.' _A voice popped in his head. _'Who are you?' _Damian thought. _'Oh! Sorry about that. I am Jaimie. I am guessing you transformed, too? I transformed into an Abra. I'm guessing you are a Lucario?' _ Jaimie sent the mental message. _'Yes and yes.' _Damian responded._**  
**_

Livia was still with Jaimie. Livia started to transform. Her skin turned black. Her eyes turned light blue. Her hair grew back into her head, replacing all her hair with black fur. Her ears moved up her head, turning into cat-like ears. Pointed cat-like ears. She transformed into the form of a Zorua, eyelids turning red, with two red dots on her forehead, feet also turning red.

"What happened?" " Zor Zorua?" "Great! Now we're both Pokémon!" Jaimie yelled. The thing she really said was "Abra! Ah ah Abra Abra!" Suddenly, Livia transformed into Jaimie. "What?" "Zorua?" "You heard me." "Ah Abra ah." "Let's find Damian." "Abra Abra Abra."

**Dun dun dunnn! More cliffhangers! YAY! That means more suspense! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Sarah, Alexander, and Alex!

**Happy weird day! I am finally going to get in to some Sarah, Leo, and Alexander. These OC Pokémon are taken: Abra, Banette, Cyndaquil, Froakie, Growlithe, Lucario, Murkrow, Shinx, Zorua. Enjoy!**

Sarah was in the girl's cabin, struggling to get her light blue shoes on. Her waist long blond hair kept getting stuck in the shoes, since she was bending over. (I used to have hair that long) "Maybe I should go on a forest adventure." She thought to herself out loud. So off Sarah went.

After a while, Sarah's head started to hurt. "I can- push... through this..." She said painfully. Suddenly, Sarah had a bright light glowing all over her and her hair grew back into her head. Sarah started to grow blue fur all over her. She grew a black tail with a star-shaped thing at the end of it. On her legs and near her collarbone turned black. Her ears grew bigger, outside blue, inside yellow. (Hopefully you know what Pokemon it is now.) Her body shifted into that of a Shinx. Unlike most Shinx, Sarah's eyes were light blue instead of yellow. (Quirks!)

Sarah tried to say "What- ow... happened?" but she said "Shinx- inx... Shinx?" She was testing her voice for a while. "Hi there, Shinx." "Inx Shinx, Shinx." "I want spaghetti..." "Inx Shinx Shinx..."

_In the boy's cabin..._

"Our names are so similar!" Alex said to Alexander. "In fact, my real name is Alexander!" Alex added quickly, "But just call me Alex. We don't want to confuse each other, or have anyone else confuse us too." "Hey, Alex. Wanna go adventure in the forest?" Alexander asked. "Sure!" Alex replied, continuing. "I heard people are disappearing there." So off they went.

**That's it for this chapter, readers! See you next time! Thank a guest/my brother that I listed three times in my OC form for Alex! (That is my brother's name.) Hopefully, future chapters will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 4: Getting the Group Together

**OMG! I have to write this all over again due to me accidentally closing it. Oh well. New ideas! Here we go. Sorry for the LONG delay. Welcome to Chapter 4! I know I said I would put Leo in the previous chapter, but I found a good way to use him in the future story. I will also be introducing some new characters! Yay, new friends! Hopefully, hopefully the future chapters will get longer. And longer chapters means longer stories! Yay, long story! Every once in a while, could you post ideas once I'm past chapter 7 at least? Thanks! The following OC Pokémon are taken: Abra, Zorua, Banette, Shinx, Cyndaquil, Lucario, Murkrow, Froakie, Feraligatr, Gengar. Enjoy chapter 4!**

Alex and Alexander were walking through the forest. You know, like they discussed in Chapter 3. Suddenly, Alexander screamed in pain. "OW! My stomach hurts so much!" "Do you need me to get help? You can just ask, you know." Alex said, trying to help. Alexander responded weakly, "Yes... I mean, please, get help." Immediately, Alex rushed through the forest back to camp. Meanwhile, Alexander transformed into a Cyndaquil. (Sorry, I could not come up with a transformation part.)

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Alexander screamed. "AAAAAAAAH!" "CYYYYYYYYYYYYYN!" The scream was so loud that Damian, Layla, Jaimie, Livia, and Sarah could hear it. Immediately, everyone ran, well Jaimie teleported herself and Livia, to where they thought Alexander was. Luckily, everyone got to the right place. Everyone except Alexander screamed, "Alexander! Are you okay?!" Alexander replied, in a hoarse, weak voice, "Yeah... I think I am OK." "Cynda... Quil cynda quil quil quil." Then, he took his bag of golden berries and ate one, then said, "I feel fine now."

After the entire thing of stuff that happened, happened, Alex rushed back to the spot where he left Alexander waiting. When he got there, he found himself right in front of a Zorua, a Banette, an Abra, a Shinx, a Lucario, and a Cyndaquil. "Am I dreaming?!" He exclaimed with great joy as he reached out to pet Shinx/Sarah, while his hand turned purple. Eventually, all of him turned purple. Including his short buzz cut hair. He grew until he was 4'11. (4 feet 11 inches.) He grew a purple tail. His ears moved up on the top of his head, having two spikes for ears. His short buzz cut hair became spiky, while at the same time growing a bit longer. His finger merged until he had only 3 on each hand, same for toes. He was now a Gengar. Unlike most Gengar, Alex kept his green, bloodshot eyes. He also kept the scratches on his hand, which is odd for a Gengar.

"Alex!" "Abra!" Jaimie shouted. "Since when did you get here?" "Abra Abra ah ah ah Abra?" She continued. "Well, I got an invitation. Who are your friends?" "Gengar, gen gen Gengar. Gen gen Gengar Gengar?" Alex responded. Jaimie replied, "Oh, these are my friends. I am of course, an Abra, Livia is the Zorua, Layla is the Banette, Sarah is the Shinx, Alexander is the Cyndaquil, Damian is the Lucario, and you are a Gengar." "Ah ah ah Abra, ah Abra, Abra ah ah Abra, Abra ah ah Abra, Abra ah ah Abra, Abra Abra ah ah Abra Abra, Abra ah ah Abra, ah ah ah ah Abra." "I also have a few more friends who you will meet soon." "Ah Abra Abra ah ah Abra Abra ah ah Abra Abra Abra."

**That was long enough, right? Listen to those words that Jaimie said at the end. It will be true for you, too. Who will they be? What Pokemon will they transform into? Find out! Heh heh heh... I love those cliffhangers. Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Almost All Together!

**Welcome back to Pokémon: OC Adventures! I will be trying to get some more transformations in the story soon, since not all of the OCs have transformed. The following OC Pokémon are taken: Abra, Bannete, Cyndaquil, Feraligatr, Flygon, Froakie, Froslass, Gengar, Kirlia, Lucario, Murkrow, Ninetales, Shinx, Zorua. Enjoy!**

There were two specific girls in the girl's cabin, Cecile and Grace. "Cecile, where should we go?" Grace asked, continuing, "Also what should we do?" "Probably go check out what is going on in the forest. I heard people are disappearing there." Cecile replied.

Cecile and Grace were in the forest. Suddenly, Cecile screamed in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She screamed. "I have bad pains everywhere!" Grace asked, "Do you need me to get some help from camp?" "Yes! Please, get help!" Cecile replied. "Ow!" She screamed again, with a chill up her spine.

As Grace ran off to get help, Cecile's skin turned white, except her legs, which turned really light purple. She grew two lumps of ice on her head, which looked like ears. Her white ears grew up to the back of her head, looking like they were spikes hanging off her head. Around her eyes, mouth and forehead turned purple, back of her head turning light blue. Her legs merged together, making a little thing that looked like a purple cloth where her legs had been. A spike grew out of her back, the spike and a stripe on her stomach turning red. One spot on each of her hands turned light blue, same with her fingers, but her fingers merged together. Her eyes stayed gray. She began floating in the air. She was now a Froslass.

Luckily, there was a puddle nearby, so Cecile could look at her reflection. She saw a Froslass. She tried to say, "Oh my gosh, what is happening?!" But she said "Fro fro fros, fros fro Froslass?!"

When Grace came back, all she found was a Froslass. She did not find Cecile anywhere. "Cecile! Cecile!" She called out loudly. The Froslass/Cecile replied, "Fros fros fros!" (Translation: "I'm right here!") "What the...?" Grace asked herself, confused. Suddenly, she screamed in pain.

"Ow! Ahh!" Grace screamed in pain. "What is going on!?" She screamed, getting butterflies in her stomach. (Metaphorically, not literally. As in her stomach felt weird.)

Suddenly, two giant wings sprouted out of Grace's back, the edges reddish pink and everywhere else was light green. She sprouted two green antennae out of her head. She also sprouted a light and dark green striped tail with a leaf-looking charm on her tail. The edges of the leaf were reddish pink, along with two stripes blocking three sections of light green. Her red, brown, yellow, and orange bracelet moved from her left wrist to left leg. Her legs turned into two things, looking like stubs, bottoms turning dark green the rest turning light green. Her hips turned dark green, the rest of her turning light green. Her arms and hands turned into claws. Her eyes turned pink. (No, not from pink eye. From the transformation.) She grew until she was 6'07. (6 feet 7 inches.) Grace was now a Flygon.

Grace didn't know what happened, but she just screamed. As loud as Alexander, even! "Ahhh!" "Fly!" Suddenly, everybody who was already a Pokémon except Grace and Cecile, ran over, well Jaimie teleported, to where they thought Grace and Cecile were. Luckily, everybody assumed correctly.

"Grace! Cecile!" "Abra! Abra!" Jaimie yelled. "Over here!" "Abra Abra!" And so, almost, ALMOST, all of the friends are here.

**How was that? Hopefully good for you! See you next time on Pokémon: OC Adventures! Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: More Transformations

**Welcome! This is Pokémon: OC Adventures Chapter 6! The following OC Pokémon are taken: Abra, Banette, Cyndaquil, Feraligatr, Flygon, Froakie, Froslass, Gengar, Kirlia, Lucario, Murkrow, Ninetales, Pawniard, Shinx, Snivy, Zorua. Enjoy the chapter! I will be closing the OC form in Chapter 7, so if you want to, get them in now!**

There were three girls, who were visiting Leo, named Clara, Leifa, and Nicole. Nicole is the... quiet type of person. You know, the kind of person who doesn't like large crowds of people or meeting new people. Leifa, is basically, well, the mature, logical type of person. And Clara, the adventurous type, really wanted to go to the forest.

"Fine..." Nicole grumbled, while Leo was just laughing. Clara exclaimed, "Yay! I like adventures. To the forest!" "But don't blame me if we get lost." Nicole mumbled, not wanting to go. She continued, "Also don't blame me if we disappear along with the other... 11? 12? The people who disappeared."

As the four teenagers were walking through the forest, Leo screamed in pain. Then Clara. Then Leifa. Nicole did feel some pain, but didn't scream.

Nicole was the first to transform of the four, while she sprouted nine light purple tails. The tips of these furry tails were silver, coming from the silver streaks at the bottom of her hair. Her long hair grew short with the same silver streaks. Her eyes changed from purple to red, and Nicole dropped down to the ground on four legs. Her hands and feet turned into paws, she grew a little fox snout, and she grew purple fur grew all over her. She shrank/grew until she was 3'07 tall.

The others, Clara, Leo, and Leifa, were all surprised by what had just happened. Then Leifa started to transform.

Leifa grew a tail with a symbol that looks like a leaf at the end. She shrank until she was only 2'00 tall. Her nose and mouth curved up into a snout. Her eyes turned hazel brownish, while around her eyes turned yellow. On her back grew two small, yellow, curved things. Her arms grew shorter, with three fingers on each hand. Her feet just turned into pointy stubs. On the top of the stem of her tail except the leaf turned yellow and the rest of her turned green. On her legs and the front side of her turned a mix of greenish yellow. Leo was next.

First Leo grew a dark blue feathery tail with a red ponytail band near the beginning of the tail. He then shrank until he was 1'08. His arms turned into wings with dark blue feathers. His head grew a fedora made of dark blue feathers. His eyes turned red, his feet grew into talons, and grew a beak where his nose and mouth had been, ending the transformation.

Clara said to the three others, not noticing the pain and the transformation, "Wow! How do I do that? How did you do that?"

Clara's hair turned dark green, positioned covering one eye. Her eyes turned red. Out of her head grew two pink scale things. Like on Ralts except to the sides. Her fingers and toes put together until there was only one on each hand and foot. Her hips and legs turned green. Her head turned white, along with the dress thing she just grew.

"What just happened...?" "Nine nine Ninetales...?" Asked Nicole. "And why do I have paws?" "Nine nine nine nine nine?" She continued. Leo said "I feel the same as Nicole. Who agrees?" " Mur krow mur krow mur Murkrow. Mur Murkrow?" Clara and Leifa nodded. "We agree." "Ia Kirlia." "Vy Snivy." "We better find the others." " Mur Murkrow krow mur Murkrow." Leo added.

**Everyone who made those OCs I'm sorry if I did something wrong. By the way did you notice that this chapter is maybe longer than the others? I tried to make this chapter as long as possible. OCs no longer being accepted. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Journey has Begun

**Hello! I am here again! Remember, the OC form is closed, so don't send in any more OCs! However, I do have a couple more (Two) OCs. Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review some ideas when I am done with all the transformations!**

There were two boys in the cabin playing their 3DS's against each other on Pokémon X and Y. Their names were Sam Wilson and Setrax Herma. Wilson and Herma being their last names, of course. "Boom! Riolu, use Force Palm!" Sam shouted. "Oh yeah? Aggron, use Giga Impact!" Setrax yelled in reply.

"Aww... Darn it. You defeated my Riolu!" Sam exclaimed. "Next time evolve it and you might be stronger. Or at least level it up." Setrax replied. "I like Riolu the way he is!" Sam shouted in reply.

Sam decided to walk the fight off, maybe he would forget. "Setrax always does something to get me to evolve my Pokémon." Sam mumbled, careless about the puddles in the forest. But then the transformation started.

Sam grew a blue tail, and his ears went up like pointy dog ears and turned blue, like his tail. Around his neck a yellow collar-like thing formed. He grew blue fur all over, except below the collar and around his eyes, which had black fur. Two dangling black things formed around his ears, like on Lucario. His eyes changed from light blue to red. Sam shrank until he was 2'04 (2 feet 4 inches).

Setrax was walking in the forest at that time and saw the Riolu. He said, "... Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Sam tried to answer, "I think so." But he said "Lu Riolu lu." Setrax then quickly exclaimed, "Nope, I'm not dreaming."

Then Setrax's transformation began.

Setrax's skin turned gray and hard as a rock or a piece of steel. He fell down onto his hands and feet, those of which turned into legs with metal-hard claws. The claws turned white, and his eyes turned blue. He grew white scales sticking up with black spots on them. Setrax lowered down to 2'11.

Setrax was weak from all the pain, even though he was Steel-Rock type. He groaned, "Ow..." "Ron..."

** Back With the Big Group**

Jaimie yelled, pointing at six Pokémon, "I see six of the others!" "Ah ah ah ah ah Abra!" Sarah responded, "I see them, too!" "Inx inx Shinx, inx!"

"Clara, I knew we shouldn't have gone to the forest! Now we're lost!" "Nine, nine nine nine Ninetales nine nine nine nine tales! Nine nine nine!" Nicole exclaimed.

Jaimie told Nicole, "You're not lost, Nicole. You have your friends. Us." "Abra ah Abra, Abra. Ah Abra Abra Abra. Ah." Nicole replied, "You're right..." "Tales tales..." "But I don't like large groups of people." "Nine nine nine nine tales tales nine tales." She continued.

Leo asked Jaimie, "Aren't we still missing Damian?" "Krow mur krow Murkrow Murkrow?" Jaimie replied, "Yes we are. Nicole, Clara, Leifa, Sam, Setrax, I'll introduce you to everyone later. We have to find Damian!" "Ah ah ah. Abra, Abra, Abra, Abra, Abra, ah Abra ah ah Abra Abra. Ah Abra ah Abra Abra!"

**Did you like this chapter as much as you like Mudkipz? LOL... How will the quest to find Damian go? Find out in Chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 8: Are We Together?

**Hello! I am back with more Pokémon OC Adventures! Today I will focus on getting one more OC transformed and with everyone else. One will just be getting with everyone else. Getting started now!**

Elliot was in his room, since the cabins were replaced with hotels, Wi-Fi battling against someone. The tournament had started, but a lot of the players had been missing.

"Where are the other participants?" Asked the manager of the tournament to Elliot. "Especially the winner of last year's tournament. I have to find her- I mean... them."

Elliot was confused. He paused his battle and walked up to the manager. "Mr. Treecko, I will try to find them for you." He said. Elliot then ran out into the forest. He brought his 3DS.

Elliot was looking for the others in the forest when he suddenly dropped down in pain. He saw a Lucario...

"Am I really seeing a Lucario right in front of me right now, right here?!" Elliot said in excitement, forgetting the pain.

The Lucario walked up to Elliot and tried to sense his aura. _"This is hard, sensing people's aura... How do Lucario do it anyway?" _"Ario lu ario, Lucario Lucario ario... Luc lu Lucario lu lu Lucario?" The Lucario, also known as Damian, said. _"Wait, can't Lucario talk?" _Damian said.

Elliot said, in confusion, "Wait, wait, wait. Is it just me, or can I understand that Lucario?"

_"I think you can understand me." _Damian said. _"And I think you are turning into a Froakie."_

It was true. The scarf of white bubbles formed around Elliot's neck. His hands and feet were webbed with 3 toes and fingers each. His nose, his toes, and his fingers all turned white, his blue eyes turned yellow. Everywhere else turned light blue. Elliot shrank down to the size of a normal Froakie.

_**Back with the big group...**_

"Hey, since Damian and Sam are both Pokémon that can sense aura, maybe they can sense each other!" "Sni, Snivy Snivy sni Sni sni Snivy Snivy Snivy Snivy Snivy, Snivy Snivy sni Snivy Snivy Snivy!" Leifa exclaimed, having a good idea.

Sam said, "Well, I do kinda sense something.. Feels like a Lucario and a Froakie." "Riolu, ri ri Riolu Riolu Rioluriolu... Riolu riol ri Riolu olu ri Riolu."

Jaimie asked, "How did you discover those senses so quickly?" "Abra Abra Abra abraabra Abra Abra ah Abra?"

Sam replied, in confusion, "I... honestly do not know." "Ri... Riolu ri olu riol."

"Sam, lead the way!" "Lai, lair lai lai!" Setrax bellowed.

**_Back with Damian and Elliot..._**

"Damian, since you and Sam are both Aura Pokémon, can't you both sense each other?" "Froakie, froak kie kie Kie kie froa Froa Froakie, froa kie froa froak froa froak?"

Damian replied, "Good idea. I'll try that." "Ario ario. Luc luc ario."

Damian then closed his eyes and imagined a map of the forest. He then saw a black and blue circle, which was very small. He then saw a much bigger white circle.

_'That must be them!' _Damian thought. The voice appeared in his head again.

_'Damian? You found us? We also found you!'_

_**Back with the big group... Again...**_

"All this running is making me tired. Can we rest for a bit?" "Lai lair Lairon on Lairon on airon. Lai on lair lai on lai?" Setrax said.

"Sure. We can use a little rest break, too." "Kirl. Ki lia lia ki Kirlia kirl kirli, lia." Clara replied to the Lairon running beside her. Everyone then stopped to rest.

_**Back with Damian and Elliot... Again...**_

Damian was running through the woods with his eyes closed, and Elliot was leaping three-yard leaps. They then halted to a stop.

Elliot looked around. They were at the resting spot! He saw an Abra, a Cyndaquil, a Gengar, a Flygon, a Riolu, a Kirlia, a Froslass, a Zorua, a Shinx, a Lairon, a Murkrow, a Banette, a Feraligatr, a Ninetales, a Snivy, and a Pawniard, all resting on rocks, tree stumps, or on the ground.

Clara and Sam instantly turned their heads to look at Elliot and Damian. Sam then shouted, "Look! The last two people in our group!" Riol! Olu riol olu Riolu ri olu riolu!" Everyone then got together.

"Hey, now we can _finally _get to that training!" "Gen, gen ar gen _Gengar _gen ar geng Gengar!" Alex shouted.

_**Finally **_**I got to getting everyone together! Give a favorite for Mudkips and HUG YOUR GLACEON! (My new ending catchphrase)**


	10. Chapter 9: Attendance!

**Yay! We have... almost... everyone together! There will be credits at the end of the story. Training sequence... Begin!**

All of the Pokémon were in the resting spot. Alex blurted out, "Can we do the training now?" "Gar gen gen gar Gengar gar?"

Clara said, "If you are ready!" "Li kir kir Kirlia!" Everyone nodded..

"I'll teleport us to where a good training spot is. Maybe we could stay there for a while." "Ah Abraabra ah ah Abra ah Abra Abraabra Abra ah. Abra ah Abra Abra Abra ah ah Abra."

They teleported to a open space in the forest where there were tree stumps, leaves, rocks and things laying around. There was also a river.

"Damian, looks like you'll be the one who has to order pizza and go to the store. There _is _a food store at camp, right?" "Zorua, zorua zoru zorua zor zor zor zor zor zor zorua zorua zor zor zor zor zorua. Zorua _zor _zor zoru zorua zor zoru, zorua?" Livia said, showing off her rude/standoffish personality.

Jaimie shouted, "Attendance!" "Abraabraabra!"

"Damian?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Ario."

"Alex?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Geng."

"Alexander?" "Abraabra?"

"Here." "Quil."

"Elliot?" "Abra?

"Here." "Froak."

"Clara?" "Abra?"

"Here!" "Kirl!"

"Nicole?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Nine."

"Leifa?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Snivy."

"Leo?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Krow."

"Sarah?" "Abra?"

"Here!" "Shinx!"

"Livia?" "Abra?"

Quick transformation, purple glowing back flip, then she said, "Here." "Zorua."

"Sam?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Riol."

"Setrax?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Lair."

"John?" "Abra?"

"Here." "Pawn."

"Layla?" "Abra?"

There was silence.

"NOOOOO! LAYLA IS MISSING AGAIN!" Jaimie panicked. A lot.

Jaimie started running around in circles.

**The chase is on! See you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10: Layla's Strange Adventure

**Hello! Back to writing stories! Finally! Okay, I'll stop doing exclamation points. To the story.**

It was morning, with Jaimie running around in panic and not getting _any_ sleep whatsoever. Well, she was teleoorting around in panic.

"Jaimie, stop teleporting around in panic." "Gengar, geng gengargeng Gengar gar Gengar." Alex said. "We can find Layla." "Gar gar geng Gengar."

Then everyone set off to find Layla.

_**With Layla...**_

"Ooh! I think I see that crystal again!" "Bane! Bane ette bane bane bane Banette ette!" Shouted Layla.

She saw light!

Layla floated toward the light and found out what it was.

It was camp.

"Wow! I found camp!" "Bane! Bane ette ette!" Layla shouted.

Layla then floated into camp. She floated into her room. She saw her bags, her 3DS, a bed, a shelf, a drawer, the walls were red and black along with the flooring/carpet. Her paradise.

Layla went out into the hallway where some people were standing and chatting. She then snuck up behind a boy and...

_"Bane!"_

The boy flinched and looked behind him. He saw nothing.

Layla then floated down the stairs to the door. She then opened the door and went outside.

Layla floated around, inspecting camp. She then saw a food store. Layla floated in.

_"Hello? Do you have any food?" "Ette? Bane bane bane bane ette?"_

Everyone ran. Ran out of the store.

**LOL! Crazy ideas I come up with. The author's life... Bye! See you in Chapter 11!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Search

**Hi! Welcome to Pokémon: OC Adventures: Chapter 11.**

_**Still with Layla...**_

Layla was going around the camp, exploring. She noticed it was still morning. She then floated into the house, up the stairs, through the hallway and into her room.

_**With the Big Group...**_

Jaimie was looking in trees, under bushes and under twigs for Layla. As for Alex... He was looking _everywhere._

"Why don't we look at camp?" "Abra Abra ah Abra ah Abra?" Jaimie asked, calming down.

Alex responded, "Good idea." "Geng geng."

So everyone walked off to camp. Except Jaimie teleported. And everyone split up.

_**With Sarah...**_

Sarah was walking through the forest to find camp.

"Ooh! Berries!" "Inx! Shinxinx!" She said, excited that she found berries.

Sarah walked over to the blueberry bush and tried to pick the berries. She kept padding at the berries with her paws and eventually some came off. There was thirty berries.

Sarah then walked off to camp with the berries.

_**With Alex...**_

"I wish we could start training soon..." "Gar geng gar geng geng Gengar geng..." Mumbled Alex.

Alex pushed through the trees and eventually saw light. He then ran toward the light to find Jaimie and Sarah waiting at camp.

"Took soon enough." "Abra Aabraah." Said Jaimie.

"So?" "Gar?" Alex responded.

"What's it to you, brother?" "Abra ah ah Abra, abraah?" Jaimie replied.

"Just... stop, sis." "Geng... geng gar." Alex said.

Sarah responded, "Wait, wait, wait. You two are brother and sister?" "Shinx, shinx, shinx. Inx inx inx shinx inx shinx?"

"Yeah." "Abra." Jaimie answered.

__**See you in Chapter 12!**


	13. Chapter 12: Finding and Scaring

**Sorry! I know that I haven't been updating lately, but I've been... doing school stuff. But summer break is coming soon! Finally, the long awaited Chapter 12.**

Jaimie sighed. "It has just been _so long _since I have seen home. When are we going to get back?" She asked, homesick.

Alex agreed. He longed to see the velvet couches that filled the living room, and all that cool stuff.

"Wanna berry?" Sarah asked, curious of her friends.

Jaimie replied, taking a berry, "Thanks, Sarah."

_-New adventure-_

Sam and Damian were still looking for Layla, as she was missing still. All was silent until Sam spoke.

"Can't we just use aura?"

Damian replied, "As if I wasn't thinking about that, Sam!"

They closed their eyes, focusing on their surroundings. They saw a Banette, and headed in the direction of camp.

_-New adventure-_

Layla was doing her usual thing, sneaking up and scaring people in the halls, shouting at people and stuff.

_-New adventure-_

Setrax was looking alone, turning over boulders with his head. The steel armor made it easier and a LOT less painful, so... yeah. Usual, looking-for-ghosts type of Lairon things.

"Oh... I so hope we find Layla... Kind of."

Suddenly, he was hit by a Shadow Ball...

_-New adventure-_

"Aah!" "Lair!"

Everyone, except Sam, Setrax and Damian, were already gathered at camp's entrance, and heard the cry.

"I think I know where Layla is." Leo stated. "S-Somewhere in camp..." "Or near Setrax..." "But we don't know where he is."

_-New adventure-_

Layla, in the forest, was currently on top of the steel Pokémon, laughing.

"Ow..." Setrax groaned. "What in the name of-"

"Arceus?" Layla asked.

"Yeah..."

"Teleportation?"

"Sure."

"We'll be there as quick as a knife cutting an orange." Layla finished, and the two quickly vanished.

_-New adventure-_

A specific Banette riding a specific Lairon popped into the center, Layla shouting and Setrax shrieking.

A dark shadow loomed over them...

**What could that shadow be? Is it friendly? Is it an animal catcher? Is it a group of campers? Why am I asking _you_ these questions? Find out next chapter! **


	14. Chapter 13: Mega Evolution, Apparently

**Hi! I am back! I put a poll on my profile, so please, ****_PLEASE, _****check it out.**

The dark shadow came closer and closer until the shape came into view.

Setrax stepped forward and said over his shoulder, "Stay there, Layla. I'll take care of this!"

He saw it was a group of campers taking a walk with their 3DS. Setrax immediately tried to pull up a forcefield. He succeeded, and in doing so everyone recognized the move.

One of the campers, a fourteen-year-old girl with ice blue eyes, black hair, black shorts, a blue and green shirt and a blue scarf said, "Look, Yokai! Pokémon!"

The other girl, named Yokai, looked at her companion. "Yeah, cool." She replied emotionlessly. "Aura, can we get on with it already?"

Aura nodded. "As soon as we find something cold, my head hurts. I think I see a block of ice over there." She pointed to something glowing in the distance.

The two walked away to the light, forgetting about the Pokémon.

As Aura and Yokai got nearer to the light, their 3DS started vibrating. Each of them took a 3DS out of their pocket, and looked at the screen.

There was an Arceus on it. On the screen, it said, "Would you like to join the others?"

Aura typed, "What 'others'?"

A different message appeared on the screen. "The Pokémon."

Aura tapped the option, "Yes." So did Yokai, except she just typed, "Sure."

Then, the transformations began. Aura had the urge to scream as the pain took over, but the force would not let her. She was calm as the pain and light faded, a Lucario, slightly similar to another Lucario, in her place.

Aura opened her palm to see a small, colorful stone in her hand. She breathed, "A Mega Stone..." She held the majestic stone tighly in her palm tightly as she looked to her partner to see a Mawile instead. "Yokai?" Aura asked softly.

Yokai quickly turned around and grumbled, "What?"

Aura pointed from herself to Yokai. "We're Pokémon."

Yokai responded, "I think I noticed."

Aura cheerily asked, "Should we go find these 'others'?"

Yokai answered, "You go your way. Go on. I'll go my way."

And so, the two teens split apart.

_**-(+Different Adventure+)-**_

_Aura walked through the forest, having a footstep trail. _ _'I wonder how this Mega Stone works...' _She thought curiously. _'Maybe I should try it out?'_

She held up the stone to the sky with hope in her heart, and the Mega Evolution began.

Her black tail grew fluffier and turned yellowish-orange. Red-and-black cloudy streaks sprouted from her back and rose, floating. Her paws turned red and more, slightly larger spikes were added. Her ice blue eyes stayed the same, while the light settled and she was let back onto the ground.

Mega Evolution was finished.

**Ooh, interesting chapter! I added some OCs that I thought would be interesting, but came after the deadline. Remember to check out the poll! The Psychic Cat is leaving now.**


	15. Chapter 14: Sealed and Found

**Welcome back! If you are reading this, I ask you to please check out the poll on my profile. Also, apologies if I mess up some personality or something with your OC, because I might not be able to find the form in the reviews section or in the mess that is my inbox, and please enjoy the chapter!**

"Blah blah blah." = Regular speech.

_"Blah blah blah."_ = Thoughts.

_{Blah blah blah.} _= Telepathy.

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Aura's body drifted to the ground as she finished changing form. In place of a normal Lucario, there was a Mega Lucario where Aura was.

"Cool!" Aura exclaimed, grasping the Mega Stone in her paw-hand.

Soon after tucking the stone safely in her fur, Aura decided to walk through the trees for a bird's eye view on the forest path. So she did.

**_=(+-New Adventure-+)=_**

Jaimie floated around in the forest, a dark shadow seeming to walk beside her.

Then, she heard a rustling in the trees. Jaimie looked up with her yellow-furred head and saw a bluish-black figure standing in the trees.

"Alex," she began. "What's that?" Jaimie gestured with a stick using psychic powers to point to the figure in the tall tree.

"I don't know," Alex growled in response. "But you have to take care of it."

"Fine..." Jaimie grumbled as she floated slowly up to the tree. "Hello?!" She shouted.

A voice replied, "Who are you?"

Jaimie thought for a minute. "Come and look!" She finally answered.

Then, the figure climbed down the tree while Jaimie floated down.

A Mega Lucario lowered itself through the branches. It flinched as it saw the two other Pokémon, which were the Abra and the Gengar.

"Hi! What's your name?" Jaimie piped.

"Aura." She replied.

_{I'm Jaimie.}_ The Abra said, using telepathy.

"Nice to meet you, Jaimie." Aura remarked.

"So you got my telepathy message?" Jaimie asked cheerily.

"Yes, I did. Who's this Gengar?" Aura commented.

"You... Don't need to know." Jaimie said.

"Alright..." Aura remarked. "Are you making a Pokémon campsite?"

Jaimie answered after thinking. "I'm planning on making one, except it'll be more like a small town than a campsite. With your help, I'm sure we can do it!"

Aura nodded calmly. "Alright. I can help out with building your town."

Alex nodded slowly. "We can do the tough work, along with Damian and the other large Pokémon." His bloodshot eyes stared creepily at Aura's icy blue eyes.

No more comments arose as they small group headed back to the clearing where Sarah waited.

**Alright, a new member has been found! Everyone will find out more next chapter.**

**Also, please, _PLEASE _check out my poll. I need to know your opinions!**


	16. Chapter 15: Organizing Powers

**I'm back! Anyway, I'd like you to check out my poll on my profile, and enjoy the chapter!**

"Blah blah blah." = Normal Speech

_"Blah blah blah." =_ Thoughts

_{Blah blah blah.} _= Telepathy

**Let's begin!**

Aura, Jaimie and Alex reached the clearing where everyone, including Yokai, was waiting.

Sam and Damian got up and walked over. "Who's this?" Damian asked, calmly.

Aura spoke up. "Maybe we could be great friends."

Leo flapped over, getting used to his wings. "I have a feeling you will." He cawed, perching on a tree branch.

Jaimie nodded multiple times. "Let me get into the middle." She groaned as she floated into the center of the clearing.

"Time to make sure everyone is here. I've got a mental list..." Jaimie announced.

"Aura Wheeler?" Jaimie called.

"Yes, I'm here." Aura spoke.

"Alexander Mazzant?" Jaimie shouted.

The Cyndaquil walked up, bag of golden berries in his paw. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Layla Segreti?" Jaimie yelled.

Layla snuck up behind Jaimie and spooked her.

Jaimie nodded. "I'm gonna assume everyone's here. Now, I will split you into teams to build our town!"

Jaimie asked, "Leifa, Yokai, can you work on the sunlight garden?"

"No." Yokai disagreed. "I hate sunlight."

"Then I'll have Clara replace you." Jaimie replied.

"Cecile, Sarah, can I have you two working on electricity?" Jaimie asked.

The Froslass nodded while the Shinx barked in agreement.

"Alright, can I have Setrax, Sam, Nicole and Alexander working on a stone sign that says 'Pokémon Town'?" Jaimie requested.

_{Sure.}_ Nicole said telepathically.

They all nodded and got to work.

"Aura, Sam, I'd like you to help me build the actual houses. Layla, Liv and Alex will make sure the inside of the walls are okay." Jaimie said, pausing for a moment. "Leo and Grace will do the roofs. Yokai, I don't have a job for you, so do whatever you want."

Everyone nodded and started working.

_**=(+-New Adventure-+)=**_

Yokai sat, secluded in the shade of a tree as she watched the rest of the Pokémon work.

Sam, Setrax, Nicole and Alexander were using their typing to do their job.

Sam was shaping the sign.

Setrax was gathering materials.

Alexander and Nicole were using Fire-type moves to melt the stone so it could be formed.

While watching everyone work, Yokai decided to make a training area. So she walked up to a shady spot and started working.

Yokai grabbed some slabs of wood and sticks she found in the forest. The mouth on the back of Yokai's head waved around, looking for something to eat.

And so, that is how everyone began building a town to live in.

**E****nd of the chapter! Did you like it? Review, and please check out my poll.**


	17. Chapter 16: Assorted Things

**Hi, there! The Pokémon Warrior is back to write another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way, shape or form.**

_Emphasis_

_-Flashback-_

"Regular speech."

_"Thoughts."_

_{Telepathy.}_

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Jaimie floated backward, staring at the half-built town everyone had half-built. "This is going well!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Alex eerily walked up to her. "Yep, and the walls are solid. All we need to add is the roofs for the houses, a training area and finish the garden." He said, deciding not to look in Yokai's direction.

Jaimie floated upward to Grace and the roof team. "Everything going alright?" She asked.

Grace replied softly, "Everything is going great. The roofs are sturdy, and they don't seem to fall down or have leaks. Elliot helped me make sure."

Alex nodded from below as Jaimie teleported to the ground, holding out a claw as a thumbs-up to Grace the Flygon.

**=(+-_New_-_Adventure_-+)=**

Yokai stood in the shade of a pine tree, looking at the training area she had built. Luckily, there was a pond nearby and a cave for the Water, Steel, and possibly Rock and Ground typed Pokémon.

There were tall trees for Flying-types.

A wooden area for Fire-types.

A lush meadow for Grass and Bug-types.

There was a battlefield.

And targets, for attack practice.

_'It looks great.' _Yokai thought as she headed to Pokémon Town.

_**=(+-New-Adventure-+)=**_

Alexander sat in front of the newly-carved sign. _'I wish we could paint it...' _He thought nostalgically.

Then, he remembered something. He thought of a way to write something else on the sign.

Afterward, he focused on getting his energy. The energy worked its ways, and out came one star of a Swift attack.

The star striked the sign, making a mark that looked like a 'T'.

Alexander quickly did it more times, writing on the sign.

When he was done, the sign read:

'Pokémon Town'

'THE PLACE WHERE POKÉMON LIVE'.

The second part was written lower down, also while using smaller letters.

_'It looks great.' _He thought, smiling while laying down on his stomach.

_**=(+-New-Adventure-+)=**_

Leo sat on a tree branch, flapping his wings around. He looked at all the houses, each having someone's name on it. Then, he looked at the largest house of all.

_His_ house.

He had told the house-making Pokémon to make his house very large with very large rooms, because he was very, _very_ claustrophobic. He hated tight spaces.

Here's how it went...

_-Recent Flashback-_

_Leo flew over to Jaimie, who was leader of the house-building team._

_"Hey, Jaimie," He paused, laughing slightly. "Can you make my house extra large, with very large rooms?"_

_Jaimie replied, "What, you hate tight spaces?"_

_"Love them." He laughed sarcastically._

_"Alright, I'll request your house to be nice and big for you." The Abra nodded._

_-End of Flashback-_

Then, Leo started flying quickly around his house quite a few times.

He laughed, once stopping from his flight to take a look inside.

Leo then folded his wing over the doorknob, twisting it and pushing the door open.

When he slowly flew inside, he saw...

A closet filled with coats.

A desk with a pile of cool stuff on it.

A lamp next to a soft couch that had a cushioned bird perch on it.

A table with assorted things on it.

A window, showing most of the things going on outside it.

All of that was in the living room.

After Leo found all that, he glided back outside to fly some more.

But when he opened the door, he saw something rustling in the bushes.

Leo hesitated, before finally deciding to check it out.

When he looked over there, he found something completely unexpected...

**There. I did the chapter, finally! Did you enjoy it? Please review, and maybe check out my poll.**


	18. Chapter 17: Gardens and Clues

**AN: Hello! I'm back, and so is this chapter! I would like to let you know that the main part of these next few chapters will be centered around Leo. That doesn't mean I won't include other characters, I might occasionally do a -New Adventure-, but it will mainly be focused on Leo.**

"This is _exaggeration."_

_-Flashback-_

_"Thoughts"_

"Speech."

_{Telepathy}_

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Leo flew past the bush to see a certain young Abra, making silverware out of metal slates.

"J-Jaimie?" He stuttered.

She nodded in reply.

Leo sighed in response. "I'm glad it wasn't some random spy trying to spy on this area!" He laughed.

Jaimie responded by laughing so hard, she fell onto her back and began getting bursts of laughter.

Leo smiled, at least as much as a bird _could_ smile with a beak, and began flying around the laughing Abra.

As Jaimie floated over to her house, Leo began quietly following right behind her, all the way to her door, then stopped.

He flew away quickly, because he had seen tight spaces in the house.

Tight spaces were way too much for him, so he flew more towards the forest.

He flew around the area before spotting a strangely-shaped rock.

The stone looked like the outline of a Pikachu's face.

He thought it was cool, so he took it with him under his feather-hat.

Afterward, he flew to his house and went inside. He set the stone onto the desk with assorted cool things on it, and went to his cushioned perch to get some rest.

**_=(+-New-Adventure-+)=_**

Leifa watched from below as Leo flapped into his house.

_"I wonder... Why is his house so big? He probably has claustrophobia or something. That is most likely." _She thought, walking back over to her garden work.

The sunny weather was perfect for the garden. All the plants in it need lots of water and sunlight. Gladly, it was in the middle of summer.

_"Good thing Jaimie brought gardening seeds."_ Leifa thought, remembering something from back at camp.

_-Flashback-_

_On the first day of camp, Leifa watched Jaimie in their rooms._

_Finally, after many minutes of thought and unpacking, she walked up to her, Leifa's dark brown hair slightly covering her face._

_"Jaimie," She began. "What is that pocket of your backpack so filled of?" She asked, gesturing to to overstuffed backpack._

_"Oh, seeds and gardening things." Jaimie answered. "I thought I might need them in case of a life-or-death starvation emergency."_

_"Alright." Leifa nodded before heading down the room to her side._

_-End of Flashback-_

**_=(+-New-Adventure-+)=_**

Leo woke from his rest to see a note on his table.

The note read:

_'Leo,_

_If you need me, there's a scavenger hunt hint on the back of this note. I expect you to come find me soon. Also, bring the things you find significant on the way to me._

_Each time you solve a riddle, the next clue will be there._

_Wherever there is a clue, there is a significant object._

_Signed,_

_The Teleporter.'_

"A scavenger hunt? " He thought aloud. "Sounds fun."

Soon, Leo was flying out the door, reading the first clue.

**I hope you liked it. Also, enjoy the next chapter, which will be all about Leo's scavenger hunt!**


	19. 18: Scavenger Hunt: Part 1

**Welcome to another chapter. This chapter will JUST be about Leo and his scavenger hunt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I will not, ever.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains many flashbacks. If you would not like to read the flashbacks, look for the ****_-End of Flashback-. _****This will tell you that the flashback is over and you may resume reading.**

_"Thoughts."_

"This is _emphasis."_

"Speech."

'Notes'

_-Flashback-_

_{Telepathy}_

**Enjoy the** **chapter.**

Leo flew along the path, reading the clue.

'Find the next clue where the town began,

And the significant item has many things at hand.'

Leo thought for a while, then remembered the first job Jaimie assigned.

_-Flashback-_

_Jaimie nodded. "I'm going to assume everyone's here. Now, I will split you into groups to build our town."_

_She asked, "Leifa, Yokai, can you work on the __**sunlight garden**__?"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Leo thought about this for quite a while, then finally decided.

"Time to go to the garden to find the next clue."

And so, he flew off, in the direction of the garden.

On the way there, when he was very near, he saw a lunchbox on the path.

He got closer to the box until he saw it had a note.

'Significant Item Number One'.

And so, he held it with his beak as he went to the garden once more.

At the edge of the garden, he put the lunchbox down to look around.

After a while of searching through the daisies, he found another small piece of yellow paper.

Leo picked it up and looked at it.

The note read:

'Clue Number Two

You've found the secret in the garden patch,

Now can you find the large amount of water- down the hatch!'

At that point, Leo felt kind of thirsty himself, so he headed toward the forest, not aware of the training area Yokai had built.

He flew in, seeing and taking in the sights of everything there.

Then, he noticed the water.

There was a _huge_ lake to the left, and Leo saw a small square of yellow at the shore.

He zipped across the area, quickly and carelessly, as he went to get a drink.

When he finally got to the lake, Leo bent over and poked his beak in the lake, opening his beak to take in water and gulp it down.

Afterward, he felt refreshed and looked at the note. Next to the note was his Pika-Rock, but he read the next note first.

'Clue Number Three:

You found the Great Water Hole,

And refreshed your thirst.

Now, you must go to the tunnel,

And get the item first.'

Then, he looked at the rock. On it, was a note that said:

'Significant Item Number Two'.

Leo took the rock, put it in the lunchbox, and flew off to the cave he'd seen earlier.

_-Flashback-_

_While Leo was looking around for the lake, he passed by a dark, rocky cave._

_He saw a twinkling, and decided to check it out, but only to fly into the cavern a few feet._

_So, he flew in and got a slightly better look at the twinkle._

_Closer up, he saw it was some kind of gem._

_Suddenly, he heard loud footsteps. He quickly grabbed the lunchbox and flew out of the cave, waiting until later to grab the gem._

_-End of Flashback-_

Leo flew back to town, looking around for something.

After searching for a while, he went over to Nicole, the shiny Ninetales.

While he was near her, Leo took out a bundle of sticks from his hat-space. He asked, "Could you light one of these sticks on fire for me?"

"Why?" Nicole replied with a question, her voice dark and emotionless.

"Besides," she continued before Leo could answer, "I barely even know you. Now, go away." She said, her voice keeping the emotionless tone.

Leo dropped the sticks in surprise and stood incredibly still.

Nicole shot him a warning glance, and when he still didn't move, she went all out.

She breathed in direct energy from the sun and blue is out in a flurry of blue flames out of her muzzle, directly at Leo.

If they were playing a video game, the screen would probably say, _'A critical hit!'_ or something like that.

Because Leo was on the verge of being knocked out cold.

His feathers were scorched and ruffled, he was teetering from side to side, and his eyes were dizzy-looking.

Luckily, he came to his senses and saw that the sticks had been lit with a blue fire. Leo quickly grabbed them in his talons and flew quickly to the cave.

When he got there, he flew slowly, but not too slowly, into the tunnel, the sticks illuminating his way.

He eventually came upon a large chamber with four statues, and a torch beside each one. In the torches' light, he saw a beautiful diabond, and a note.

Leo flapped over to the note and read it.

It said:

'Clue Number Four:

You've found the diamond, pretty and true,

Now to find something for _you._

Deep in the forest, dark as night,

You'll find something there that'll make your heart bright.

Hint: Eastern of here is the Deep Woods. Venture in that area.'

Then, he looked at the diamond. The beautiful, indescribable diamond. Then, he thought of something amazing.

_"If I can find a small bit of gold, I could break off a piece of this diamond and make it into a gift! But where do I find gold...?"_

Leo looked around and saw another twinkle. This time, he got close and discovered that it was gold.

A small ring of gold.

Then, he started breaking at the diamond for his project...

**To be continued...**


	20. 19: Scavenger Hunt: Part 2

**Previously...**

_Then, Leo began breaking at the diamond to continue his project..._

**Welcome back to Pokémon OC Adventures. This chapter is another scavenger hunt chapter.**

_{Telepathy}_

_-Flashback-_

_"Thoughts"_

"This is _exaggeration."_

"Speech"

'Notes'

**Onto the chapter!**

Leo flew out of the cave with the items and his project all together. He started toward the lake, which was Eastern. Town was slightly South.

He flew over the water, seeing fish and other creatures swimming elegantly through the lake.

He passed over the lake and into the Deep Woods when he heard a warning.

_{Be careful, and stay low, because the upper weather is more dangerous than Deep Woods itself...}_ The wind seemed to whisper into his bird-ear.

Then, he swooped down into the trees of the Deep Woods and continued Eastward.

Eventually, he saw a stone pedestal with a shiny, pure-black stone on it, gleaming in the starlight.

He flew quickly toward the gleam, seeing many creatures on the way there.

After a while, he got to the Onyx crystal. It was an amazing, gleaming stone, and he put it in the lunchbox with the other items, and read the clue.

'Clue Number Five and Item Number Four:

You found the gleaming Onyx stone,

Now bring it back to any home.

A clue here, a clue there, that's where you'll find the rest.

Hint: Go to the houses in this order: Cecile, Sarah, Nicole, Alex, Setrax, Aura.'

Then, Leo quickly darted up into the raging storm above Deep Woods, determined to get to town.

After the long flight, Leo slowly flew to Cecile's house, near the middle of town. He looked around at the doorstep and saw a pouch of Oran Berries and a note.

'Clue Six, Item Five:

The pouch of berries was a clue.

Now go in this order:

Sarah, Nicole, Alex, Setrax, Aura.'

Leo took the things and went on moving. He was headed over to Sarah's small house.

A note was on the door.

'Go inside to find the item.'

Leo shivered at the thought of going into that... tight space.

_"But I have to go. It'll be worth it, anyhow."_ He thought quietly.

Then, the Murkrow glided into the house. He saw a soft piece of silver fur and a note on a table.

'Clue Seven, Item Six:

Piece of fur, your next clue.

Next, you'll get some super glue.

Order: Nicole, Setrax, Alex, Aura.'

Leo put the fur in the lunchbox with everything else and flapped off to the far side of town.

On his way to Nicole's house, he noticed how far Nicole's and Yokai's houses were from the rest of the houses.

Then, he got to Nicole's house. And there it was, a bottle of superglue at the doorstep. Beside it was a note.

'Clue Eight, Item Seven:

You found the bottle of superglue,

Now for your next clue.

Find more gold,

At the place,

Where it all began.

(Skip the other houses.)'

_"Hmm, where it all began? Sounds like that glowing crystal Layla was talking about." _Leo thought, flying in the direction of the Deep Woods.

He flew for what seemed like miles, and eventually saw a bright point of light in the distance. He started flying quicker and quicker, until he finally got close enough to see the white crystal, glowing in the clearing.

The crystal shined like a star in the darkness of the Deep Woods. Leo got closer to the crystal, and was blinded temporarily and he felt as if he weren't in the Deep Woods anymore.

He tried to open his eyes, but everything was black.

Eventually, he could stand up and open his eyes. He saw houses, but not houses like in Pokémon Town. They were like... From camp!

He was standing on his talons in the middle of camp!

Leo looked around the camp for a specific Abra.

Then, he saw what he was looking for.

He saw Jaimie.

He flew over to her, nearer to the shop at camp.

Then, he was asking questions very quickly.

"Why are you here?"

"What are you doing so near campers?"

"Why are we at the camp shop?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Answers to the questions next chapter!**


	21. 20: The Spaghetti Scheme

**Welcome to Chapter 20. These next few chapters will be based around Sarah, but the start of this one will be Leo.**

_**Thank you, and enjoy the rest of the chapter.**_

**You should know the 'key' by now.**

**Onto the chapter!**

Jaimie sighed, confused at all the questions. "First of all, I'm here because I thought it would make the scavenger hunt a bit more interesting." She answered.

"Secondly, we're okay, even while we're near campers. Thanks to my Confusion, I made it seem so that the campers see us as normal people."

"And for the last question, I... well..." Jaimie stuttered.

While all the campers were distracted, Jaimie asked, "May I have the diamond?"

Leo nodded and took the crystal out from the lunchbox.

Jaimie grabbed a piece of gold from her pocket and placed the small diamond in it.

She handed the ring to Leo, and Leo handed his ring-creation to her.

Leo laughed slightly. "Creativity gets the best of us!"

"Back to town the quickest way?" Jaimie asked curiously.

Leo nodded in response.

Then, the two vanished, and reappeared at town.

_**=(+-New-Adventure-+)=**_

Sarah prodded around happily, looking around for something.

Then, she saw it.

The wheat field in the sunlight garden, and the flour patch.

She picked some tomatoes, onions, and wheat from the garden.

Afterward, she went off in camp's direction, somewhat quickly and very carefully.

The Shinx quietly walked into the Camp cafeteria, into the food storage room.

She crept to a crate that had a gigantic word printed on it.

**'FLOUR'.**

Sarah smiled widely and took out a bottle she had brought with her. She scooped up a lot of flour and quickly dashed off to get to her house.

When she got home, Sarah immediately went to her swirl-patterned kitchen and pulled out the metal pots Setrax had made and crushed the tomatoes on the cutting board made out of wood.

The result was the perfect start to her new dish.

Spaghetti.

**-Timeskip-**

Sarah had started making spaghetti sauce and cooking it. The sauce contained onions, tomato sauce, and herbs that have been added for flavor.

Now, she was having a quiet cooking time with a certain transforming Pokémon, Livia.

Livia had transformed into human form to shape the spaghetti with her hands, which was a very successful plan.

Then, the shaping of the spaghetti was finished, so Livia placed the spaghetti in the boiling water to be cooked.

**Well, this spaghetti-filled chapter sure was... spaghettish. Whoever likes spaghetti likes this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	22. 21: Moves and Marks

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy! This chapter contains a bit of a fight scene, so...**

As the spaghetti boiled, Sarah sat at the table, trying to get into a conversation with Livia, who had transformed into a Shinx.

Sarah cried, "Come on, Livia...! Talk to me!"

Livia sighed coldly. "What if I don't want to talk right now? What if I don't _care?_"

"And if I plead?" Sarah began in a deeper growl.

The other Shinx replied, "I might just do a bit of a... Dark Pulse... Besides, you haven't been seen using moves yet!"

Sarah growled loudly as she prepared a bit of electricity in her fangs. "Just because you're older than me, doesn't mean you can be rude to me!"

The electricity sparked around as Sarah rounded up more energy. The lightning crashed around in her fangs as she prepared to attack.

Sarah charged forward toward Livia, electricity sparking from her fur. Then, she reached the right distance.

Sarah bit down hard on Livia, sending electric charges, and pain, throughout Livia's body.

Livia lay on the ground unconsciously as her form sent back to a Zorua.

Then, Sarah stepped back, now realizing what she had done. "I-I..." She stammered, startled by her own power as she sighed and cried from mental pain.

"What have I done...?" She cried, laying on the floor.

Then, she took a bowl made of straw and filled it with spaghetti and sauce, and ate it, tears soaking the food.

_**=(+-New-Adventure-+)=**_

Alex paced back and forth, waiting to yell at his sister when she gets back from the whatever-she's-doing.

Then, he saw a pale-skinned girl with hazel eyes and brown hair, wearing bright pink clothes and shoes, walk into town with a mysterious boy with messy blue and black hair, blue eyes, a black jacket, ripped jeans, combat boots, an ankle-length gray scarf and a backpack stuffed with something, with hats ripping through the sides.

He recognized the girl anywhere.

His sister, Jaimie.

Jaimie and the other person were enveloped in a bright flash of light, and were transformed into an Abra and a Murkrow, respectively.

Leo and Jaimie stood in the outskirts of town, eyes gleaming with excitement.

Alex wondered fiercely as he narrowed his toxic green, bloodshot eyes, _"What are they up to?"_

_**=(New-Adventure-+)=**_

Jaimie and Leo went into town, Jaimie riding on the Murkrow's back.

The Abra spotted her brother, a Gengar, but never mentioned it as the two were enveloped by a bright light, only seen from the outside.

Then, Alex came close, and Jaimie flinched as he came closer and closer...

Then _it_ happened.

He unleashed his outburst.

_**=(+-New-Adventure-+)=**_

Alex shouted as loud as an Articuno's screech, **"AND JUST _WHERE _HAVE YOU BEEN?!"**

Jaimie gulped, sighed, and got to explaining.

"Well, it all started when Leo started following me around everywhere. Then, I wanted to put him to the test to see how strong his, erm, 'clingyness', really is."

She continued, "To do this, I found a bunch of items and hid them, in semi-dangerous, semi-well-hidden spots."

"I hid notes with them, to give him a clue to each next note. Then, I had everything taken back to me by Leo here."

"And that is why we were gone." Leo ended.

**I hope you enjoyed! 571 word count.**


	23. Chapter 22: Mishaps and Apologies

**Here's another chapter!**

Alex intently listened to his sister's story, settling down and stopping his Sucker Punch near the end. "Oh. Uh, then I'll just leave you to it." His bloodshot eyes seemed to show he was calmer, and he walked away.

That left Jaimie, Leo and two Shinxes chasing each other. One had lightning crackling its fangs, while the other seemed it had taken serious damage.

Jaimie remarked, watching the two Shinxes, "I didn't expect Sarah to learn Thunder Fang that quickly. And especially not using it on Livia!"

Leo just stood there, about to speak. "Would you like to go train? Yokai built a training area over there." He reccomened a shady spot, filled with long, sturdy sticks with thick slabs of wood as targets.

Jaimie nodded, and teleported the two to the location.

_**=(+-New-Adventure-+)=**_

Livia ran, still feeling the electric shock.

Sarah was chasing her, when the second one mentioned stopped to realize something.

At this same moment, Livia stopped, overcome with temporary paralysis. Sarah walked over to her, carrying a red berry.

"Here. It's a Cheri Berry. And I'm sorry about the Thunder Fang... I just don't like it when people think I'm defenceless. 'Cause I'm not, you know?" She said calmly, but sadly.

Livia nodded slightly and ate the Berry. Soon enough, she headed to the garden for something to eat.

_**=(+-New-Adventure-+)=**_

Nicole was out in the surrounding forest of town, but close enough to watch Sarah and Livia's big event.

She was quite enjoying it, but when it ended, she went deeper into the forest.

Then, she saw a _book _lying on the ground.

Nicole thought, _'A camper probably dropped it.' _The book was titled _Lavender Town Theories._

She decided to leave it alone until she spotted it again on her stroll, although it looked like one of hers.

So she walked along into the forest when she spotted another book; _Pokémon Indigo League._

_'This line of books is turning out... As good books, but the plan itself is pretty bad. They plan on leading me to camp? They have to catch me first.'_

So she ran deeper into the forest.

_**=(+-New-Adventure-+)=**_

Sarah stood in the middle of town, looking off in the direction of the training area. _'Maybe I should go over there.'_

So she walked off to the training area, where an Abra and Murkrow, which were Jaimie and Leo, were already training.

Leo was practicing Sky Attack, while Jaimie tried to master Confusion.

Sarah decided to join them, walking up to a target and storing electricity in her fangs.

After a while, she bit down on the target, and it paused before splitting in two.

_'One move down, three to go.'_

**Hope you enjoyed. 469 word count.**


End file.
